When You're Gone
by Taylorblue21
Summary: When everything is going right, fate brings them apart. Percy is dead and the Gods are livid, will he get a second shot at life, or will he be torn away from his one true love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV:**

My toes curled in the warm, dry sand as I leaned into Percy's side. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a beautiful mix of yellow, red, and orange.

We went to out to eat and ended the perfect date by going to the beach at Camp Half Blood. Percy kept fidgeting with his shirt, his eyes flickering to everything but me, his mind obviously preoccupied.

"What are you thinking about Seaweed Brain?" I questioned. This behavior was very abnormal, he didn't even act like this when we faced Kronos.

"You and me. We've been through so much together, and we are still stronger than ever. I can't picture my life with anyone else but you," his knee sunk to the sand and his eyes bore into mine as his hand pulled out an object from his pocket.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" the 'object' was a ring that I had failed to notice until he mentioned marriage. My mind screamed the answer but the words couldn't reach my lips, it was so overwhelming that I had to pause to catch my breath.

Percy obviously took that as rejection and started apologizing mumbling things like "I should've known" and "I'm sorry it's too soon".

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed. I held his shoulders down as I said this, since he was trying to get up off his knee.

"Really? Are you sure?" he questioned. That beautiful lop-sided smile that I adored so much, started to grace his lips as his eyes shone with happiness.

"I'm sure! I want nothing more than to be your wife." his lips fell onto mine in a quick, chaste kiss and he then proceeded to grab my hand and put the ring on it.

"I called your dad and he gave us his blessing, and I also went to Mt. Olympus to talk with your mom. After a lot of...socializing, she gave in and decided to push her rivalry, with my dad, aside so that we could be together" he grinned.

I sighed with relief, I'd be with Percy even if she didn't approve; but it's nice to know that she loves me enough to let me be happy.

"Thank you, Percy. I love you so much," I whispered. My grey eyes traveled from his sea-green ones, down to his luscious lips.

He was about to lean in when a cry of pain escaped his perfect lips. I frantically looked around trying to find what could cause an invulnerable demigod to be in so much agony.

My blood iced over and my breathing came out in short gasps as my eyes landed on an arrow protruding out of his back. Directly hitting his Achilles Spot.

I glanced around us and found a dead monster lying in the grass a couple of yards away. It seems as though someone went into the forest and attracted the beast out here, and it mistakenly took Percy as its victim.

"Percy? Percy! Stay with me!" I screamed at him, shaking his shoulder to force his eyes awake. Blood slid from the corner of his mouth, and for the first time he actually looked pale.

"T-tell An-Annabeth th-hat I-I l-love h-her." he choked out as his beautiful sea-green eyes disappeared behind his eyelids.

"Percy? Percy? I love you! Please, you can't leave me. Percy!" I sobbed. I put my hands on his chest and started pumping furiously, struggling to revive his non-beating heart. I kept yelling for him to stay with me as I switched from pumping to trying to breathe air into his lifeless body.

My lips crashed onto his time and time again, my hands still pushing on his chest. The tears continued to cascade down my face and blur my vision, making it hard to see his face.

"He's gone, Annabeth." Chiron whispered. His hand caressed my shoulder, and when I glanced up into his eyes I found nothing but pain and sadness.

"No he's not! He can't be! Percy! Come back to me!" I screamed as my hands finally gave up and I hugged his body closer to mine.

The crowd that had formed around us evaporated on Chiron's command to give me some alone time with Percy.

"We were supposed to get married, Percy. Have a boy that had your hair and eyes, and a girl with my hair. She would have your eyes as well, because they are the prettiest. You were supposed to be the one thing permanent in my life, but now you're gone," I choked on the last sentence.

I kept brushing his hair away from his face, a small part of my mind telling me that it was useless since his eyes wouldn't re-open.

It was too much to handle, we had literally just gotten engaged! My hand grabbed his, interlocking my fingers with his cold, lifeless ones.

The tears kept falling from my eyes which made my head pound heavily, I could hardly concentrate on his beautiful face. And eventually the pain became too much and I blacked out, lying side by side with my dead fiance'.

**My goodness, I cried while I was writing that. I've been thinking about writing this story for a while and I'm so glad that I have the time to write it. Let me know what you think of it! The more reviews, the faster the updates! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mt. Olympus:**

"Hades! You saw what happened, it was foul play!" Poseidon yelled. The Gods had been arguing over Percy's death all week. Zeus remained neutral since he never really liked Percy, Athena sided with Poseidon for Annabeth's happiness, Hera sided with Hades since she hated them both.

Aphrodite was furious that she didn't get to plan the wedding and of course sided with Poseidon, after all they were her favorite couple. Ares sided with Poseidon for two reasons; one Aphrodite would kill him if he didn't, and two he wanted to beat him to a pulp.

Artemis and Apollo both admired Percy so they sided with Poseidon, as well. Dionysus sided with Hades because he never liked that "Peter" kid as he put it.

What are these Gods siding about? Bringing Percy back to life, of course.

"If I brought everyone back to life that weren't supposed to die then the world would be overpopulated! Besides, I'm not going to give up my reputation over that Percy kid." Hades yelled back.

"Why? After all he's done for you? He got you a cabin at camp, he got you a chair in Mt. Olympus, and this is how you repay him?" Hades eyes softened a bit at being reminded of the things his nephew did for him.

"I'll think about it. Happy?" he grumbled. Before anyone could respond, he was gone in a flash of black smoke.

**Annabeth's POV: **

When the summer ended I decided to be one of the few that stay all year. I couldn't leave the place that held so many happy memories for us, it made my heart ache just thinking about it.

I had been avoiding Percy's grave for about a week now, its hard enough knowing he's gone but to see his tombstone? Unbearable.

I was currently sitting at the Athena table, poking my food around to make it look like I was eating. My siblings shot me worried looks, but I just shrugged it off.

I heard the whisper of _his_ name in my ear and I bolted out of the dining pavilion. I don't know who said it or if it was just my imagination, the only thing I thought was _get away. _

It was like my feet had a mind of their own, because they took many twists and turns in the forest that I had never seen.

The steady running soon faltered until I was in front of a block of cement. My curiosity got the best of me and I ventured forward, gazing down at the flat rectangle that laid in the cold, damp grass.

"Percy Jackson. Loving son, friend, and fiance'-" I couldn't read anymore because pain consumed me at the word _fiance'_.

I fell onto my knees as sobs racked through my body, my fingers traced over the engraved letters.

"Why did you leave me!" I screamed bitterly at the tombstone. As if it was actually going to respond to my question.

"Annabeth?" a soft, distant voice questioned. I spun around on shaky legs, my eyes meeting sea-green ones.

**Hehe, cliffy. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love hearing what you all have to say. Please R & R, and your actions will be rewarded! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy?" I gasped. My body straightened up and I looked over his appearance, he was wearing the same outfit he wore when he died. The blood stain was still there as well.

Tears filled my eyes and I ran to him, yearning for the warmth that his embrace always brought me. His eyes were cautious and he brought his hands out in front of him as if to stop me.

I pretended not to notice as I finally reached him, instinctively jumping up to wrap my body around his. But as I made the leap I wasn't greeted with tan, muscular flesh; no, I was met with the cold, damp grass.

I looked back and saw Percy's figure tremble slightly before resuming its previous stance. I flipped my body around so that I was on my back and began to crawl backwards, but he just came closer.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I yelled at the Percy impostor. Its bad enough that I had to lose him once, but this is just cruel.

"It's me, Annabeth. I'm a ghost," I scoffed. Yes there are ghosts, unicorns, and other mythical creatures because we live in a magical wonderland.

"Ghosts don't exist. Now leave me alone," I responded bitterly. I pushed myself to my feet and began to leave, it I tried to run I would've fallen since my legs were already shaky.

"Wait, I can prove it! After the war with Kronos we were dumped into the lake." he tried. My mind thought it over, actually considering that he was the real deal.

"Pfft. Half the camp participated in dumping us-_Percy and I_, into the lake. One of them could have just told you," his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to give it another try. I have to admit, he did look kind of like Percy when he did tha- what am I saying? Get a grip, Annabeth.

"Okay. Umm.. the kiss in the mountain. When I was about to go fight the telekhines you kissed me," There was no way he could have known that, but it just can't be him. Ghosts don't exist!

"Look, I'm not falling for it. So could you do us both a favor and just leave me alone?" I asked. I gave him one last glance before I continued on my way, even though my mind was screaming for me to stay.

"The sirens. I tied you up so that you could listen to what they had to say, but you escaped by cutting the ropes. I had to swim out there and get you and then drag you back to the boat," he called.

Shivers ran up my spine because there was no way he could know that. It was only us two on that part of the journey, and we hadn't mentioned it to anybody.

"It's really you." I stated. He put a hand on my shoulder which made me flinch, I didn't realize a _ghost_ could have such speed.

It made my heart ache to only be able to see his hand touching me, and not actually get the luxury of feeling it.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"Well you were there so you should know," I almost smacked him on the shoulder to show him that I wasn't playing around, but the pain in my chest reminded me that it wouldn't hit him.

"Okay, okay. Well since I wasn't really supposed to die the Gods are arguing it out. Hades hasn't made a decision yet, so that's why he turned me into a ghost." he explained.

So Hades can just leave Percy here to torment me? Being so close, yet so far is more painful than knowing that he was actually gone.

"I guess I should be grateful, but.." I choked. Tears sprang to my eyes as my throat closed up, preventing the words from reaching my lips.

Percy's arms rose up as if they were going to wrap around me, but they dropped just as quickly. We both came to the realization that this was going to be much harder than either of us expected.

**Mt. Olympus**

Poseidon had left his kingdom to be controlled by his wife as he stayed in Mt. Olympus. He refused to leave until Hades came to a decision.

Hurricanes, Tsunamis, and Earthquakes erupted all over the globe, because of him. He tried to stop his actions but the water was always in perfect symphony with his mood.

The Gods who had previously sided with Hades, now sided with Poseidon for the sake of the humans. Which meant everyone was once again against Hades, and that made him really upset.

He struggled to find a loop hole in this situation, there was no way he was willing to give up his reputation.

He considered taking Annabeth's life so that Percy could live, but he knew the Gods wouldn't go for that one; especially Athena.

"That's it!" Hades yelled to no one in particular. A devious smile graced his lips as he disappeared in a heap of smoke to Mt. Olympus.

A meeting wasn't necessary since the Gods were already seated around in the throne room.

"Well?" Zeus questioned. Percy was by no means his favorite nephew, but he was quite curious as to what would happen to him.

"Percy has to fight Achilles. The winner gets a second shot at life." Poseidon let out an enraged huff, it wasn't fair that Percy had to fight the Greatest Greek Warrior.

Apollo sunk a little lower in his throne, the mention of Achilles making his heart beat frantically with guilt. After all, he did help Paris kill him.

The Gods glanced nervously at one another, if Percy lost this battle then all Hades would break loose.

"Alright, you're on." Poseidon answered. He felt confident that Percy would win, if he can defeat Ares then he can defeat Achilles.

**I hope this was long enough, I kept telling myself to write more. If you have any other requests than just tell me, I promise I will do my best to pursue them. And Alexius, dreams are just your subconscious so that means you really want to marry Luke. Please R & R! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV: **

It gets harder every day, living without the luxury of his presence. When we were informed about the battle, I assumed that he would be brought back to life to train at Camp Half Blood.

But I have no such luck. Instead he was brought to the Underworld where he could train against other ghosts, and with Nico.

My feet trudge to any destination I desire, smiling and laughing are distant features that no longer reside on my face. Depression has once again won over any emotion that I possess, the only thing that can cure it is a certain sea green-eyed boy.

Each night I lay beside his grave while I gaze up at the stars, hoping that I will find him here like before. Time and time again my hope is crushed as the end result is always the same, a no show.

And the following mornings I sigh as I get up off the ground, brushing dirt and grass off of my body. I make sure to take a shower before everyone wakes up, after that is over with I proceed to sneak into my bed as if I had been there all night.

My attempts at acting normal are futile, by the worrying glances I often receive I can tell they see right through me. Thalia almost had a heart attack when she thought that I had turned to cutting myself to relieve my pain.

_Flashback_

_Ever since Hades had taken Percy from me I had been training much more than necessary. It was the only distraction I could find that wouldn't let my mind wander to other _things_. _

_I was facing someone from the Ares Cabin, so he had to of course beat me or he would consider himself a "disgrace". He was new obviously. _

_I was trying to fake a jab at his side and then hit the other one, but he was faster and he slice my wrist. The excessive bleeding made me have to forfeit so that I could go treat it. _

_As I was making my way to the Big House Thalia caught sight of me and quickly ran over to hug me. Being Thalia 'hugging' actually means 'tackling'. _

_For the first time in a while I actually laughed as she started apologizing and got off of me. She reached her hand out to help me up and that's when she noticed my wrist. _

_Her face turned paler than it already was and she pointed at it like it was some terrifying beast. _

"_Annabeth? You know you can talk to people, right? There's me, Chiron, Grover, etc. you don't have to cut yoursel-" she started, her voice slow as if she were talking to a child. I quickly interrupted her._

"_Thalia! I'm not cutting myself, silly! I was training and the new guy got me, I would never do that." I assured her. She breathed a sigh of relief and took me to the Big House. _

But the agony was coming to an end, because today is the day that Percy faces Achilles.

**Percy's POV:**

I fell on the ground exhausted from training, I had been doing this constantly for a week now. The practice session was finally over, in a few minutes the big finale would start.

I can't say that I'm too confident about winning, between practices I would learn more about Achilles. Trying to find out what his weaknesses were, because invulnerability wouldn't help me anymore.

Suddenly I was transported to Mt. Olympus, I looked around and found myself in a huge arena. It looked like one that would be used for boxing.

It had ropes that looped around the arena in a square, and there were benches that reached taller than I would have thought possible. It made a cyclops look like an ant in comparison.

Every major and minor God was present, including everyone from Camp Half Blood and some people that I didn't know. I looked over at Achilles and he was glaring at me, there was no compassion in his cold, hard eyes and I knew he would show no mercy.

Hermes flashed in the middle of the ring and relayed the rules for us.

"Your Achilles Spots no longer exist because they were taken away from you when you died. So invulnerability will not help you, and make sure you remember that while battling. You cannot throw your opponent out of the ring." The God of Messages took a meaningful glance over at Achilles, and I was afraid to ask what he was planning on doing.

"The object of the battle is to hit your opponent in their old Achilles Spot. The winner will get a second shot at life and they will once again get their invulnerability back. The loser will return to the Underworld. Any questions?"

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought, I had assumed we'd fight to the death. But I figured this would give us both an even chance since the places we picked are very hard to reach.

When no one answered Hermes took that as a confirmation that there was no questions, he counted to three and bronze met bronze.

His slashes were very powerful, each time I blocked them his sword came closer to my body. I jabbed at his stomach and his legs between slashes, making a decent cut.

I knew that if I didn't take action his sword would overpower me. I quickly bent my body towards his foot and slashed at his foot. Hitting his Achilles Spot.

Little did I know that he had taken the opportunity to hit the small of my back with his sword while I was bent over.

We hit our targets at the same time. The audience gasped in pure shock as we both hit the ground convulsing in pain, my vision began to blur and I could hear faint screams.

**Uh oh, a tie. So do they both get a second shot at life, or do they both return to the Underworld? Sorry, I know it's pretty short but I tried. More reviews, the faster the update. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**3rd Person's POV:**

Everyone watched as Percy and Achilles writhed in agony on the arena. No one knew what to do and they were all desperately curious as to what the outcome was.

"Well they both lost. Back to the Underworld, boys" Hades grinned. He had been nervous that the winner would make him look like a "good" guy for giving him another chance to live. But now he no longer had to worry about that; or so he thought.

"Not so fast, Hades. You said that the winner is the one who hits the other person in their Achilles Spot. They both did just that. So they are both winners." Poseidon grinned. During the fight he had been reasoning through different outcomes, so he had already planned how to deal with this one.

"I also said that the loser is the one who gets hit in the Achilles Spot. Which they both did," Hades grumbled. He would not let his brother ruin his reputation.

"Alright everyone in the throne room. We are putting this to a vote," Athena yelled over the commotion. She had been watching her daughter's expression and her eyes never ventured away from the boy in the arena; Athena was heartbroken by her daughter's despair and she knew she had to help.

The atmosphere seemed to shift as the 12 Olympian Gods flashed to the throne room. The boys relaxed on the floor, Apollo had been kind enough to heal their wounds.

To Achilles he was hoping to use that as a sort of apology for killing him, but the warrior still continued to glare at Apollo anyways.

There were debates and arguments flying across the room in every direction. The bickering was getting on Percy's nerves as he struggled to fight through the headache he was getting.

"That's enough! We came here to vote, not argue." Zeus thundered. All conversations halted as the rest of the Gods cowered down in fear of Zeus.

Except for Poseidon, he was the one known for his temper so Zeus did not intimidate him in the least.

"That's better. Hades and Poseidon don't get to vote because they are biased, and we already know their answers. Now, raise your hands if you believe that both boys deserve a second shot at life." Zeus commanded.

Athena was surprisingly the first Goddess to raise her hand, followed by Aphrodite, Artemis Demeter, and Hera. The Goddess of Marriage convinced herself that she only voted for them to live was for the sake of the humans, but a small part of her knew that she admired Percy.

Apollo was the first God to raise his hand, hoping for forgiveness from Achilles. Ares rose his hand after receiving a nudge from Aphrodite, and after him Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Zeus.

Over the years Dionysus had started to grow fond of Percy, though he would never admit it.

"That settles it, the boys live." Zeus concluded.

Percy stumbled to his feet, shocked that the Gods voted in his favor. He thanked each one profusely, even the ones that hated his guts.

"Where would you like to go, son?" Poseidon questioned.

Percy glanced back at Achilles after he answered his father. He couldn't help but feel pity for the warrior since he probably wouldn't know where to go.

After all, he is from a different time period and all of his friends and family are dead. Percy gave him a nod as he was transported away from Mt. Olympus.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was agonizing waiting for their final decision. My mind kept playing out all the different scenarios, lingering on the most terrifying ones.

I stayed on the beach to feel closer to him, I refused to leave until I had answers. Malcolm attempted to make me go to dinner, but I just ignored him and rested my head on my knees.

"Annabeth?" I jumped up and turned around. Percy stood before me with his adorable lop-sided grin, his arms in the air in a welcoming gesture.

I wasted no time jumping into his arms, apparently I put more force into it than I thought. _Whoosh._ I was on top of him as we made contact with the sand.

I was thankful he cushioned my fall, but I also felt bad that he got the worse end of it. I smiled sheepishly down at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, sand is the least of my worries." he mumbled as he pulled me in for a kiss. I guess happy endings do exist.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
